emerald_dreamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Seinaruko
Seinaruko is a young draenei Anchorite. She came to Azeroth aboard the Exodar, where she remained in training until the Iron Horde threat appeared. She assisted in the battles against the Iron Horde, offering what service she could. Those who are friendly with her have taken to calling her "Seina". Her name is pronounced "Say naw roo co", or "Say nuh" for short. Appearance and Personality Seinaruko is shorter than average, with blue skin and dark blue hair done in long, sweeping curls, with a hairband in front. Her hooves and horns are well taken of, polished to a slight reflectiveness. She wears conservative attire, in a full length, well covering robe. She appears to be kind, moral, and a bit shy, while also seeming experienced for her age. She usually carries draenei a life staff, which was a gift from her teacher. To shorter-lived races, she appears as an adult of age. To her Draenei peers, she is barely more than a child, no more than half a century old. Inexperienced in many aspects of life, she may appear shy to certain topics of discussion. When speaking common, she has a draenic accent, but is very understandable. She is a very moral person who wishes to do right, help others, and guide lost ones to the Light. She is very empathical, to the point that some may see her as a bleeding-heart do-gooder, an emotionalist. Despite her reserved nature, she is not afraid to stand up to those who would do the innocent harm. She prefers to ride her loyal Talbuk instead of the Elekks that are most commonly favored among her people. History Seinaruko was born in Telmor, the hidden city, a number of years before the corrupted Orcs began their campaign of death against the Draenei. She was but a child when they laid siege to her home. After narrowly escaping the massacre at Telmor, she and the remainder of her family fled to Shattrath. Her new home was once again besieged by the Orcs not long after. One can only imagine the horrors that she would have witnessed. What dark memories torment her? How and why did she become a Priestess? (Note : Due to lack of confirmation and hard evidence from Blizzard, this is written under the assumption that draenei physically mature at a similar rate to other races, but are still regarded as immature until much older.) She met Kalmari, a draenei mage, shortly after they both fled Shattrath, and the two became partners in adventure, and sharing their troubles. During her time in hiding, after the fall of Shattrath, she was being trained to ride an Elekk. The Elekk was in a foul mood that day, and the inexperienced rider was thrown off violently. Ever since then, she has feared Elekks, and did not wish to ride one ever again. She later tamed and trained a particularly docile Talbuk doe. The long lived Talbuk turned out to be an ideal mount for her. She bonded quickly with the Talbuk, naming her "Amai". Seinaruko is very fond of her. She was recently married to Kalmari. A more complete history is posted on the World of Warcraft forums : http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/15698856250